Cold Coffee in the morning
by AllyLovesYou
Summary: Another short songfic! This time to Ed Sheerans song "cold coffee"  "He hopes that someday she gets the real meaning behind his words and moves in with him. Till then he is happy to wake up earlier for her. The mornings always make his day."


Sooooooo here is my second songfic! (Proud)

Hope you like it! The song is Ed sheerans "cold coffee", one of my favourites!

Happy Valentines Day everybody!

3 3 3

_She's like cold coffee in the morning_

_I'm drunk of last night's whiskey and coke_

_She'll make me shiver without warning_

_And makes me laugh as if I'm in on the joke _

When he wakes up to the smell of coffee, her face just inches from his, a cup of the steaming, hot substance in her hands and the brightest of smiles on her lips, he remembers that he is the luckiest man alive. They sit together on the bed, her body from time to time brushing his makes him shiver like on the first day, and they talk. She tells him stories from work, from Carlton, from her cats and he laughs with her when she does, not really knowing what she's talking about, ´Cause he is busy noticing just how beautiful she is, with her eyes sparkling and her hands flailing trough the air.

He has to keep himself from kissing her till she's breathless and her cheeks are slightly blushed.

_And you can stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me for now_

Somehow she made him an early bird. He is waking up a lot earlier now, just so he can spend time with her before work. Watching her get dressed and having breakfast with her is the most interesting time of his day. And before she leaves he always tells her she should just stay. He knows she wont, but seeing her smile softly at him and seeing the small uncertainty in her eyes, that lets him know she thought about it too, makes it always worth trying.

One day they just stayed in bed, and every time she tried to get up he held her down again. She said that sometimes she had to get home to change and feed her cats, that they couldn't stay forever in bed. He laughs, but silently asks himself why not. He always thought she looked great in his shirts. And her cats could also live with him. But he knows it's too early for that, so he lets her go.

He hopes that someday she gets the real meaning behind his question and moves in with him. Till then he is happy to wake up earlier for her. The mornings always make his day.

_And tell me if I'm wrong _

_And tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand _

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

When she gets home from work, well, when she gets to his apartment after work, he could always tell when they had a particularly cruel case. Her eyes would lose their usual shine and her skin would have some kind of grey colour. She would look older, not old, but you could see her years of seeing dead boys and chasing serial killer taking its toll on her.

He would greet her on the door and take her in his arms. They would sit on the couch together and whether or not she would tell him about it. He loved to see the sparks in her eyes come back, see the blue shining again.

He would whisper he loved her in her ear. When she was asleep. They weren't ready for saying it out loud just yet. But he loved her. And he was pretty sure she loved him too.

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love_

_The way you want me to_

And to be honest he was afraid. Afraid he couldn't love her like she wants him too. She deserved so much better than him, so how could he do it right?

He hoped she would give him some kind of sign. So he would know if it was alright like it was. He would change everything for her, but somehow didn't believe he should. She hadn't complained till now.

_Ill wake with coffee in the morning_

_She prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_

_Outside the day is up and calling_

_But I don't have to be_

_So please go back to sleep_

In the mornings she is always before him awake. So when he wakes up she holds his coffee in her hands, ready to give it to him. In her other hand her tea. She says as a cop she should be addicted to coffee, but somehow tea calms her down, makes her feel relaxed. She's more concentrated with tea. Coffee always pushes her up, makes her nervous. Also Carlton always drinks all the coffee in the station, so there is no left for her anyway.

He loves how she closes her eyes and breathes in the fruity scent. It makes him love her even more.

On weekends they sometimes just relax in bed till noon. But then she gets a call from the chief. People don't just stop dieing just because it's Sunday. So she gets up, while he stays in bed, gets dressed and is out of the door. Not without a goodbye kiss though. Ten minutes later he's up too, and at the way to the crime scene. He loves too see her get all bossy, its thousand times better than being home alone, dreaming about her.

And sometimes he gets her to call in sick. He just has to kiss this spot at her neck, and she melts in his hands. He loves this days the most.

_And stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me for now_

He can't wait to spend his live with her.

And he can't wait for the day she will understand the meaning behind his words

3 3 3

The _**E**_nd!

: )

I know, cheesy and without much sense, but I love the song and I love Ed Sheeran and I love Shules, so don't blame me! : )

Read&review please! (Well if you read this you read the whole text, so just review)

AllyLovesYou!


End file.
